


Совсем как друг

by Fran



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Этот мальчик был совсем как его друг





	

**Author's Note:**

> для команды fandom Psycho-pass на ФБ-2016  
> бета daana

Нобутика прыжком метнулся с дороги вниз, нырнул в самую гущу зарослей. Припустил что было мочи вперед, на бегу избавляясь от ранца, заплеванного жвачкой. Высоченные стебли смыкались как море, расступались волнами, и он летел не чуя под собой ног, не видя ничего, кроме этих золотистых волн и кусочков неба. Стряхнув мешавший ранец, догадался сменить направление, чтобы сбить погоню с толку. Едва он свернул, с дороги донеслись вопли и улюлюканье. Коротышка громче остальных выкрикивал противным голосом: «Ату его, ату! Гони псину-вонючку!». Нобутика оглянулся и с отчаянием увидел, что оставляет заметный след.  
Он резко взял влево и долго петлял как заяц. Бежал изо всех сил, вскидывая неподъемные ботинки и уворачиваясь от колких метелок, пока не споткнулся.  
С размаху растянулся на животе, в рот набилась влажная грязь. Голоса то приближались, то слабели, неразборчивые за его сопением. Кашляя и отплевываясь, он пополз по-пластунски. Не выдержал, кинулся бежать снова.  
Занемевшая нога подвернулась; он вскрикнул от неожиданности и упал. Съежился, слился с землей, слушая, как толчками разливается и затихает боль.  
Хоть бы Дайм был со мной, подумал он тоскливо.  
Но с собаками сюда не пускали. Он крепко зажмурился и представил друга, который приходит сам, когда очень нужен. Вот кому любые запреты нипочем. Ростом выше всех одноклассников, оттенок как стеклышко, не придраться. И слушать он умеет — не то что ласковый, но вечно сонный увалень Дайм. С таким другом не стыдно говорить о чем хочется. Жаловаться на собачье дерьмо в шкафчике раздевалки, жалеть о новом велике, сброшенном со школьной крыши. Даже разреветься, как после того раза, когда ботинками затоптали герань, выращенную для живого уголка. Коротышка не поверил, что цветки настоящие.  
Но вокруг стоял монотонный шелест, и никто не приходил.  
Тогда Нобутика все-таки заплакал. Слезы текли и не кончались, он размазывал их, скулил и не мог перестать.  
Потом все прошло. Стало легко, пусто, только нос распух и не дышал. Нобутика лежал просто так, изредка икая и вздрагивая, и чуть не уснул.  
Когда он решился осмотреться, солнце клонилось к западу. Панамку он потерял, щеки обгорели и чесались под соленой коркой. Он поднимался на цыпочках, озирался с приставленной козырьком ладонью. Попрыгал немного на здоровой ноге. Он был совсем один. Всюду, куда хватало глаз, нависали облака и волновался овес под зонтами системы орошения. Во рту пересохло, но вода осталась в ранце вместе с обедом, собранным бабушкой. От одной мысли о еде затошнило.  
Со столба высоковольтной линии каркнул ворон, прохлопал над головой крыльями. Нобутика следил за полетом до лесистого холма, торчавшего вдалеке, как остров. Порыв ветра спрятал деревья за лохматыми метелками, но запомнить направление Нобутика успел.  
Почти не плутая, он выбрался к лесной дороге — повалился на колени, шлепнулся ладонями в теплую пыль. Холм оказался настоящей горой, круто забирал вверх. Оттуда можно было увидеть путь обратно, но силы кончились.  
Зато тошнота потихоньку отпускала. Он сел на пятки, проморгался от желто-зеленых пятен и понял, что больше не один.  
Сначала он увидел сандалии, надетые на босу ногу, затем — подвернутые ученические брюки и плохо заправленную рубашку. Книгу в руке, бумажную, с красной закладкой. Он поднял голову выше и увидел лицо.  
Очень бледное, но здорово обгоревшее, особенно скулы и кончик тонкого носа. Глаза смотрели весело и смело. Брови — смешные, бесцветные — встали удивленным домиком.  
Нобутика вскочил с застучавшим сердцем, отряхнулся и пригладил челку.  
Этот мальчик был совсем как его друг, старший и высокий. Форма мятая и вся в пыли, зато давно не стриженные волосы белые, как чистый снег. А глаза в лучах яркого солнца как спелые овсяные зерна.  
Нобутика озабоченно шмыгнул носом. От волнения и радости он весь взмок. Позабыв о платке в кармане, вытер под носом тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Вы ведь не мой друг? — на всякий случай уточнил он и услышал быстрый смешок.  
— Боюсь, что нет. Откуда ты, дитя кукурузы?  
— Я не... Я с классом, — заторопился Нобутика, помахал за спину, — с той экскурсии, знаете? Нам рассказывают про вирус. Мы приехали из Токио, а вы?  
— Я думал, ты из группы дошколят.  
— Мне уже десять, — соврал Нобутика и покраснел. — Я... отстал от своих и заблудился.  
— Отчего же ты убегал, если они свои?  
Нобутика переступил с ноги на ногу, сморщился от боли в лодыжке. Ковырнул землю носком.  
— Они... — начал он упавшим голосом.  
— Гнали тебя, как гончие. Я все видел.  
Нобутика поднял голову и постарался улыбнуться.  
— Это все Коротышка. И еще... остальные. Мы так играем.  
— Играете, — насмешливо протянул мальчик. — Они кричали, что ты воняешь. Но я, — он шагнул ближе, повел носом, как ищейка, — не чувствую ничего похожего на вонь.  
Вообще-то Нобутика сейчас был очень грязным, но спорить не стал.  
— В новом классе меня заперли в сломанном мусоросжигателе. Я тогда еще не привык убегать.  
— За что тебя заперли?  
Нобутика помолчал немного, набираясь смелости.  
— За то, что сын латентного преступника.  
Противно мальчику не стало, это было видно по глазам.  
— Они тебя боятся. Ты сам можешь их гонять.  
Нобутика приоткрыл рот. Прежде такое не приходило ему в голову.  
Он опустил глаза и снова увидел ту книгу.  
— Любишь читать? — задал мальчик новый вопрос — как будто спрашивал отзыв на пароль.  
— Не знаю, — растерялся Нобутика. Свою первую тысячу кандзи он учил с бабушкой, но это было скучно.  
Еще были сказки для маленьких, их читала вслух мама.  
— Какая книжка твоя любимая? — нетерпеливо подсказал мальчик. — Какую ты помнишь лучше всего?  
Нобутика вспомнил, как однажды увлекся и за ночь проштудировал все главы про собак из ветеринарной энциклопедии.  
— Я...  
Он замолчал, покусывая губы. Отвечать надо было правду.  
— Я могу рассказать. Только это долго...  
Но мальчик уже приготовился слушать: уселся на пригорке прямо в траву рядом с пузатой школьной сумкой, обхватил острое колено.  
Нобутика то засовывал руки в карманы, то вытаскивал, проговаривая про себя первые слова. Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, полный тягостною думой, над старинными томами я склонялся в полусне...  
Кивнул себе и заложил руки за спину.  
Сначала голос дрожал и срывался, но потом дело наладилось. Мелодичные как песня строки всплывали в памяти одна за другой, и каждое слово падало в тишину, как камешек в воду.  
— ...Не хочу я лжи позорной, лжи, как эти перья, черной, удались же, дух упорный, быть хочу один всегда!..  
Мальчик смотрел в лицо не отрываясь. И когда Нобутика замолчал, не шелохнулся. Его глаза будто светились изнутри — как бумажные небесные фонарики.  
— Все, — сказал Нобутика и объяснил, немного подумав: — А про рай и небеса — это из христианской религии.  
— Не ожидал, что кто-то в наши дни читает Эдгара По.  
— Я не читал, — возмутился Нобутика.  
— А кто? Твой друг?  
— У меня пока не было друзей.  
Мальчик еще улыбался, но глаза больше не смеялись.  
— Есть Дайм, — поспешил сказать Нобутика и с радостью увидел, как разгорается прежний огонек.  
— Дайм?..  
— Как монета. Дайм — моя собака, сибирский хаски. Он...  
— В десять центов?  
— Ага. Папа подарил мне такую монету, когда...  
— Нумизмат? Сколько же в твоей коллекции монет?  
— Одна, — удивился Нобутика и нахмурился. — И вовсе я не нумизмат.  
Мальчик фыркнул. Подтянул к себе сумку, принялся расстегивать молнию свободной рукой. Нобутика следил за ним с опаской.  
— Так где же ты слышал те стихи?  
— Мне рассказывал папа, когда я плохо засыпал.  
— Папа, папа, — передразнил мальчик. — Он правда всего лишь латентный, твой распрекрасный папа? Или успел преступить закон? Что он натворил?  
Нобутика насупился.  
— Он полицейский.  
Увидел в веселых глазах сомнение и сжал кулаки.  
— Я трогал настоящий пистолет, — выпалил он с отчаянным вызовом. Сам не понял, что заставило его выдать свой главный секрет, но смешные брови поползли вверх. — Я знаю, где его прячут: на конспиративной квартире. И там я смогу играть с ним, сколько захочу, — торжествующе закончил Нобутика, слегка приукрасив тайную историю.  
— Оружие. Ты держал в руках оружие. Никогда не говори «пистолет».  
— Оружие. Называется пятизарядный револьвер «Ругер». А я — Гиноза, — спохватился Нобутика и отвесил вежливый поклон.  
— Макисима, — назвал мальчик свою фамилию, смутно тревожную, будто пахнуло вдруг пожелтевшими страницами папиных книг. — Лови.  
Нобутика еле успел вскинуть руку — в ладонь влетело круглое, тяжелое: яблоко, узнал он прежде, чем раскрыл пальцы. Ярко-зеленое и твердое, оно было совсем как...  
— Настоящее, — не поверил он.  
— Самое что ни на есть, — подтвердил его новый знакомый, подкинул второе яблоко в руке и с таким хрустом впился в глянцевый бок, что рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. Нобутика глотнул, быстро посмотрел на свое яблоко и откусил большой кусок.  
— Вкуснотища, — пропел он, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Спасибо.  
— Грызи на здоровье. Тоже станешь детективом, когда вырастешь?  
— Угу-м, — промычал он с полным ртом.  
— Будешь выслеживать преступников? Стрелять в них? Не струсишь?  
Нобутика похрустывал сочной, ни на что не похожей кисло-сладкой мякотью и вдумчиво, с важностью кивал. Потом мотнул головой: не струшу.  
Прямо сейчас, если начистоту, он был от себя в ужасе — и в полнейшем восторге.  
Макисима вскочил с заблестевшими глазами, зашвырнул недоеденное яблоко в поле.  
— Покажи.  
— А?..  
— Покажи, как будешь стрелять.  
Нобутика повертел огрызок и сунул в рот, а хвостик спрятал в карман.  
Теперь ему тоже стало весело. В новой полиции давным-давно никого не убивают из огнестрельного оружия, это всем известно.  
— Если ты преступник, то должен убегать, — дожевав и проглотив косточки, рассудил он и полез за платком, чтобы вытереть руки.  
— Верно. Но ты хромаешь, то есть ранен при исполнении. Поэтому преступник тоже будет ранен и побежит медленно.  
Не расставаясь со своей книгой, он попятился к горе.  
Нобутика затолкал платок в карман и вскинул указательный палец, угрожающе выпятил челюсть, наступая: бах! бах! — да только споткнулся и чуть не упал сам.  
— Осторожнее, ты... растяпа, — фыркнул Макисима, ловко поймав его за жилетку. Слегка толкнул ладонью в грудь. — Кто же так стреляет.  
Он сделал шаг назад. Рука с книгой плавно поднималась, пока желтый обрез с красным свешенным язычком не уставился прямо в глаза.  
Нобутика громко проглотил загорчившую слюну.  
— Понял, как надо? Можешь представить вместо меня врага, — великодушно разрешил Макисима.  
Нобутика подумал о Коротышке и глубоко кивнул.  
Взял книгу и точно так же вытянул руку перед собой. Дождался, когда преступник начнет отступать. Придерживая книгу второй рукой, склонил голову к плечу. Аккуратно прицелился.  
Он метил в левый нагрудный карман. Представил, как пуля пробьет сердце насквозь, ударит отдачей в ладонь. Он видел, как это делается, в старых детективах, которые так любил смотреть папа.  
Теперь к папе не пускают, и видятся они так редко, что Нобутика успевает забыть его лицо. Короткие случайные встречи, в парке и еще в зоомагазине в его день рождения. Папа подарил новую собаку. Он был совсем больной и пахло от него плохо. Человек в синей служебной куртке смотрел в сторону, но папа все равно не подходил близко, только раз знакомо опустил на затылок тяжелую ладонь — не ту другую, а теплую, живую.  
Нобутика сжал книгу покрепче, увидел, как в кино: вот Коротышка падает на колени, впечатывается в землю лицом; нажал спусковой крючок и дернул «Ругером» вверх.  
— Бах!  
Враг раскинул руки, словно крылья, и застыл на месте с бьющимися на ветру волосами. Стал медленно оседать.  
На этот раз Нобутика твердо стоял на ногах и позволил ему умереть до конца. Получилось совсем по-взаправдашнему. Нобутика похолодел, цепенея от предчувствия, что рубашка вот-вот окрасится кровью. Недоверчиво взглянул на книгу в своей руке.  
Не из школьного списка, заколотилась внутри тревога. _Вильям Голдинг_. Такого имени он не знал, а память у него была лучше всех в классе.  
— Хочешь, дам почитать?  
Макисима расселся на пригорке как ни в чем не бывало и с улыбкой прикусил сорванный овсяный стебелек.  
— Она неодобренная. — Нобутика потряс книгой. Шагнул, положил ее на сумку и отступил подальше, вытирая ладонь о шорты. — Где вы это взяли?  
Лицо Макисимы поскучнело.  
— Вы нарушаете правила, — объяснил Нобутика, волнуясь, — нельзя такое читать.  
— Правила, правила, — проговорил Макисима равнодушно. — Кроме правил у нас ничего нет.  
Нобутика рассердился.  
— У вас психопаспорт испортится!  
— Как у твоего папаши-пса? — Макисима сплюнул стебелек ему под ноги. — Легавый — это просто неудавшийся бандит... Но я-то никого не убивал, щеночек. Даже понарошку, как это сделал ты.  
Нобутика так и обомлел.  
— А понарошку не считается, — начал он и скривился. От звуков собственного голоса захотелось плакать.  
— Но ведь ты поверил, что убиваешь человека на самом деле, — угадал Макисима безжалостно. — Сивилле это не понравится, верно, дружок? Когда там у вас следующая проверка...  
И яблоко съел, пропищал кто-то издевательски в голове. Под ложечкой тоскливо заныло.  
— Отправишься ли ты в одно или в другое место, зависит от мельчайшей детали, — ровным голосом предупредил Макисима. — Я знаю людей, которые из-за сломанного ключа или плетеной клетки для птиц попали в ад; и других, которые благодаря газетной бумаге или чашке молока оказались на небесах.  
Нобутика перетаптывался на месте, теребя концы галстука.  
Все из-за твоих проклятых книг, словно наяву услышал он крик бабушки. Она никогда не повышала голос на папу, ни разу не заругалась, только в ту ночь, когда сожгла все книги на заднем дворе. Горело плохо, бабушка набрала полный рот виски из папиной бутылки и брызнула на огонь, как будто гладила белье.  
Макисима рассмеялся.  
— Господи, ну что за дурачок... Я пошутил, лапа ты растяпа.  
Нобутика хихикнул сквозь слезы. Утерся кулаком.  
— Меня так папа звал, когда мне было...  
— Грустно?  
Нобутика кивнул. Подковылял и сел рядом, обхватил колени.  
— Сейчас я уже взрослый, а вот раньше... Тогда папа еще жил с нами...  
Он начал говорить и не мог остановиться, позабыв о яблоке и книге. Совсем как с другом, когда тот присаживался на пол возле Дайма, сопевшего в своей корзине. Лица не разглядеть за чистым белым светом, каждое слово падает в тишину, как камешек в воду, и вот уже горе — не беда, как любил приговаривать папа.  
Наконец он сообразил, что его вовсе не слушают, и пристыженно умолк.  
— Чуть не забыл, — сказал Макисима и снова пошарил в своей сумке. — Держи.  
В подставленную ладонь легла монета — серебристая с золотым ободком в звездочках. Нобутика всмотрелся в отчеканенную картинку и разинул рот.  
— Витрувианский человек, — пристукнул пальцем Макисима. — Один евро две тысячи шестого года.  
— Евро?..  
— Итальянская монета. На удачу или в коллекцию. — Он усмехнулся. — И заведи себе детского психолога, Гино-тян.  
— А я завел, — обрадовался Нобутика. — То есть... Бабушка водит меня к терапевту два раза в неделю. Он наблюдает за моим психопаспортом.  
— Тогда научись драться.  
— Драться, — поразился Нобутика. — Это как же?..  
Макисима потрепал его по затылку. Нобутика замер с напряженной шеей.  
— Больно, — подсказал Макисима легко, а потом все вспыхнуло как фейерверк.  
Слезы так и брызнули. Нобутика зажимал нос, таращил глаза, задыхаясь больше от обиды, чем от боли.  
Макисима, ткнувший его лицом в колени, улыбался.  
Нобутика разогнулся, отнял руку и с облегчением зашмыгал: ладонь была чистой.  
— Драться — плохо, — пробубнил он нравоучительно. — Дерутся только хулиганы и последние в рейтинге успеваемости.  
— Плохо, когда бьют тебя.  
А ведь его тоже боятся, догадался Нобутика.  
— Плохо, — согласился он с горьким вздохом, пряча подарок в карман. — Нет ничего хуже, когда тебя бьют, а вокруг все смеются.  
— На то мужчинам и нужны боевые искусства. Святое дело — месть. Или бей первым, если драки не избежать.  
Нобутика задумался.  
— Где же этому научишься? В школе я хожу в клуб кендо, других курсов боевых искусств у нас нет.  
Макисима повертел книгой. Нобутика насторожился, опять увидев то имя и жутковатое название.  
— Книжки — лучшие учителя.  
— Даже неодобренные?..  
— Кому нужно чье-то там одобрение? — Макисима рассмеялся и дал ему щелчка в лоб. — Свои мозги тебе на что, щеночек?  
— Думать, — огрызнулся Нобутика, приглаживая челку.  
— И решать самому, — подхватил Макисима, — кого бить, с кем дружить и что читать.  
Нобутика уставился на него во все глаза. Открыл рот, но раздумал ссориться. Ну и пусть он дерется и говорит совершенно невообразимые вещи, зато сам почти как его друг. Только еще лучше.  
— А кем хотите стать вы? — расхрабрился он. — Писателем?  
Макисима смотрел на него с веселым удивлением.  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Если вы любите читать, наверняка захотите сочинять. Выдумывать разные истории и сказки.  
— Настоящая жизнь куда интереснее любой выдуманной истории. Жить надо так, чтобы книжку захотели написать о тебе.  
Макисима с улыбкой щурился на небо. Нобутика невольно проследил за взглядом, таким мечтательным стало лицо.  
— А я на самом деле не Гиноза, — признался он. — Это мамина... бабушкина фамилия.  
Макисима скосил на него глаза.  
Ты отказался от имени своего отца? — спрашивал его пристальный взгляд.  
— И кто же ты? — спросил он сам.  
Нобутика облизал губы.  
— Масаока.  
— Я запомню, — серьезно пообещал Макисима.  
Запахло мокрой пылью, как перед грозой. Стало тихо и хорошо.  
Они смотрели на бескрайние поля Хокурику в окружении гор, на прямые как рельсы дороги, убегавшие вдаль, и молчали вдвоем, поэтому скучно не было. За их спинами стрекотали настоящие цикады, облака стелились по желтому небу. Ветер с шелестом перебирал овсяные метелки, густо краснеющие от вечерней зари.  
— Все всегда оказываются не такими, как от них ждешь, — заметил Макисима. Это точно, без грусти согласился Нобутика и понял, что пора домой.  
Выяснилось, что Макисима домой не торопится, но возвращаться одному теперь было легко. К тому же они все равно скоро увидятся. Разве такого мальчика будет сложно разыскать? Он указал короткий путь — неприметная стежка вела прямиком к громаде центра управления Ука-но-Митама, где у ворот теснились школьные автобусы, отсюда меньше игрушечных автомобилей. Было видно, как мечутся сине-белые огни полицейских мигалок. Ищут меня, равнодушно подумал Нобутика и отвернулся.  
— Мы ведь еще встретимся? — с затаенным волнением решился он уточнить напоследок. Он сжимал в кармане монету — _на удачу_ — и был готов к словам вроде «не вожусь с мелюзгой» или «сперва научись давать сдачи, растяпа».  
Но его новый друг не глядя ему покивал и с улыбкой раскрыл книгу на заложенном ленточкой месте.


End file.
